Dance With Me
by teh-fargs
Summary: It's Beast Boy's birthday and some of the Titans are going clubbing... BBxR


I was in my room, getting dressed; black pants, black tee shirt, and my ultra-awesome shades.

"Hey, guys! Are you ready?" Beast Boy called.

We had agreed to go clubbing for Beast Boy's birthday. He'd wanted to go for ages, but none of us were really the clubbing _type_, so we'd never actually done it. But this was his seventeenth birthday, so we'd agreed. Well, some of us, any ways. Mainly Starfire, Speedy and I.

I walked out of my room and Beast Boy burst out laughing. He was wearing a pink shirt reading "I AM SEX" that clung to his muscles, low cut jeans with strategically placed rips down the thigh and at the knees, and a brown suede jacket. A thick black choker with silver spikes wrapped itself around his neck and his hair was jelled into tiny spikes. He covered his mouth with his hand and giggled. "Pfft... Dude, what are you wearing?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing..." I said, raising an eye as his outfit.

"We're going clubbing, aren't we?" Beast Boy grinned, grabbed my hand and pulled me back into my room. He opened my closet and sighed. "You have absolutely no clothes."

"So?"

Beast Boy shot me an annoyed glare. "If you're taking me clubbing on my birthday, you have to look the part. Now, strip."

My eyes widened under my glasses. "Ehh?"

"Your shirt." Beast Boy held out his hand. "Off."

I gave him a funny look but pulled it off any ways, handing the shirt over. I watched in fear as he pulled a pair of scissors off my desk and cut the arms off. "What're you-"

"I'm helping you." Beast Boy said, looking around. "Got a needle and thread?"

I grabbed my tiny sewing kit for emergencies and handed it to him. He pulled a needle and thick white thread out and got to work, sitting on my bed. After a silent moment, her grinned at winning his battle with my shirt, handing it back to me. "Try it on."

I eyed him again nervously, but once again I did what I was told. I pulled it on, surprised to find it was now a turtleneck. The arms were ripped off at the shoulder, but re-attatched by small strips of cloth that used to be the cuffs. I looked in my mirror and had to admit it looked good. I turned back to him, seeing disappointment in his eyes. "What now?"

"Hmm... You need... Aha!" His eyes lit up and he grabbed my hand again, pulling me down into the depth that was Raven's room. He knocked quickly on the door. "Rae? Can I borrow something?"

"No. Get your own."

"Oh, it's not for me! It's for Robin!" he shouted through the door, still holding onto my hand.

"What's for me?" I asked nervously. With Beast Boy, you could never really tell what he was planning. He really did break all the rules; he was straight but he could wear girls clothes, he teased me all the time but always looked hurt whenever I said _one _thing about him, he could listen to rap one minute and country the next and no one would think otherwise about it. He jumped in and out of cliques and stereotypes faster than his transformations, and would sometimes even drag people out with him.

He really was, as they say, in a 'class all of his own'.

Raven opened her door a little. "He said you could use it on him?"

"Nope." Beast Boy sang. "He doesn't know what it is yet."

A hand extended out of the room, holding something. "Good luck."

Beast Boy took the object and grinned, giving me a big mischevous smile. "You're _so _gonna hate me."

Once again, I raised an eyebrow. "Why... exactly?"

Beast Boy just smiled again. "C'mon. We'll make you look even better."

"No."

"Aw, man."

"No _way_."

"But-"

I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest. "Don't even think of coming near me with that thing."

"It won't hurt you, man." Beast Boy said. He looked into the mirror and applied a quick line of the black liner to his eyelids and turned to Robin. "See?"

I gave him a funny look, before the ultimate question burst from my lips, the question all of us had been dying to ask for ages. "Dude, what _are _you?"

Beast Boy smiled, wise to what I meant. "Why Robin, what ever do you mean?"  
He was gonna make me spell it out.

"I mean..."

"Am I gay?"

Or not. "Uhh, yeah."

"I'll only tell you if you put the liner on and loose the shades."

My eyes narrowed behind my glasses. God, I hated him. "You're evil."

Beast Boy laughed. "You want to know that bad?"

"You want me to wear makeup that bad?" I retorted. He chuckled.

"Touche."

"Beast Boy? Robin? Speedy is here." Starfire informed us.

"Thanks, Star." I said.

"See..." Beast Boy said, looking Star over. "At least she knows how to dress for a club."

He was right about that, at least. Star was wearing a jean skirt and a black low cut top with bangles littering her arms almost up to her elbows. "I'm still not wearing any of that shit on my face. I'm a guy. Guys don't wear makeup."

"Is this true?" Starfire asked, looking over at the changeling. "What about Beast Boy?"  
"Him? Well, he's an exception." I said and he giggled.

"Dude, I'm not gay." he laughed.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Even his laugh was girly. "You don't really act very straight."

"Why should I?" Beast Boy asked. "I'm not straight either."

"Then what are you?" I asked.

Beast Boy shrugged, applying liner to Star since I wasn't going to cave and I'd already gotten what I wanted. "I dunno what I am. I haven't fallen in love yet."

Well, that was fair. If he didn't know, we couldn't really say anything about it. Not that any of us were homophobes, Raven even having a fling with some girl she used to know before realizing it really wasn't what she wanted. It was just... different, being Beast Boy and all. As he'd once told me,

"Dude, I know I break all the rules, but they weren't really mine in the first place."

I'd asked him what he meant, and he'd explained that when he became what he was now he had a different set of rules to play with. I mean, the boy could morph into any animal he wanted and, lest we forget... his skin is _green_. That did seem to count as being eligible for a new set of rules.

"Hey." Speedy said, poking his head into Robin's room. "Ready yet?"

Was I the only one on the planet who didn't know about the 'wear-clothes-you'd-see-in-a-porno' rule when clubbing? Speedy, my Speedy who barely wore anything besides white tee shirts and loose jeans when we went out was wearing, dare I say it, a cropped tee shirt and extremely faded low cut jeans. He smirked at my wide eyed gaze over his body.

"Whassa matter, Rob? Never seen how a real guy's supposed to look?"

I frowned. Speedy was always teasing me about my small frame, calling me a girl and all that whenever he got that chance. Sure, he was more muscular than I was, but could he do a double back flip from a standstill, fit into a suitcase with room to spare, or run along telephone wires? I think not.

"At least I'm wearing real clothes." I snapped and he grinned, making me glare more. How dare he laugh at me.

"Keep thinking that, buddy." he patted my on the back. "When you grow up, let me know."

I growled and Beast Boy coughed to get out attention. We looked at him, one hand behind his back and eyes closed. "Remember guys, it's still my birthday until midnight. I don't want you messing it up by getting into fights."

I sighed. "All right, then. Let's go."

Beast Boy cracked an eye open and smiled. "One last thing."

I aimed to rub my eyes, but the green boy next to me stopped me with a hand on my arm. "I hate you so much."

"I know." he grinned cheekily. Before we'd left, BB and Speedy had ganged up on me and attacked my with that liner stuff. I'd screamed for Starfire's help, but she'd only said it looked good on me.

Traitor.

"So... how do you expect us to get in underage?" I asked.

"Oh, Robin." Speedy grabbed me around the neck into an arm lock and laughed. "You're so cute! Haven't you ever heard of fake IDs?"

"H-Hey!" I shoved at him and hit him in the arm, but it did little to get me out of the lock. I looked over at Beast Boy for help. Why was he frowning? "Help please?"

"We're not using IDs." Beast Boy said, gently pulling Speedy's arm away and I could breath again. "Besides, Star doesn't have one and neither does Robin."

"Then...?"

Beast Boy gave us one of those smiles that could comfort you and scare the hell out of you in the same breath, while keeping your attention with something that made you unable to look away. At least, that's what it was before he pranced off to talk to the bouncer. "Hey, there. Mind if we join this shindig?"

The bouncer looked him over. "Aren't you too young to be going into clubs? I hear you're only fifteen."

"Fifteen!" Beast Boy exclaimed, outraged. "Well, that's rich. Nah, man. I'm eighteen! Just a little short for my age. Besides, Robin's nineteen."

"Well, what about his girlfriend?"

My ears picked up that loud and clear, and I eyed Starfire. She smiled at me, unaware to what the two were saying about her. I grinned sheepishly. Even though she and I had hit it off, I'd refused to date her.

"Oh, _she's _nineteen too." Beast Boy said. I suppose I could say he spat out the 'she' quite viciously, though I couldn't understand why. "So's Speedy. We're going out for my birthday, so I'd really _really_," here I saw him slip something to the man, "appreciate it if we could go in?"

The man gave him a sideways glance, but nodded none the less. Beast Boy grinned, waved at us to come over, and we all entered the building.

It was packed full of people dancing and drinking. I'd never seen such chaos in one room out of a jail. I looked over to see Beast Boy swaying his hips to the beat of the music.

"How do you suceed the convert the man to allow us to enter?" Star asked innocnetly.

"Just a little American magic." he said, stretching his hands into the air.

"Let me guess," I said, "You paid him?"

"Yup." He grinned at me and I grinned back.

Starfire began to dance, her arms and legs looked like jello and she had absolutely _NO _rhythm. I tried my best not to laugh.

Beast Boy wasn't so kind. He giggled and took her hand. "Star, what're you doing? That isn't the way we dance here."

"It is not?"

"Nope. C'mon, I'll show you." Beast Boy led her into the dance floor and showed her, pushing her hips side to side to the beat of the music. She was blushing and I found myself jealous. Of who, though, I wasn't sure. I watched them with a scowl as Beast Boy laughed when Starfire jumped at his touch when he grinded behind her. Giggling, he explained the concept.

"I do not understand. How is that... sexy?" Star asked innocently.

Beast Boy giggled again. He shrugged. "It just is. Trust me. You look hot!"

She blushed but gave him a pleased smile any ways. I scowled.

"Could you be anymore blantantly jealous?" Speedy asked me.

"Shut up." I said and we walked over to the bar.

I grinned. I was drunk and it felt good to let loose. I'd been cooped up in the Tower for way too long. Laughing, Beast Boy, Star and I ground through the croud. Speedy had met some girl and left a while back with her to go dancing with her friends. Some guy who looked about twenty came over. He asked Star if she wanted to dance with him. She smiled and he took that as a yes, dragging her away.

Now, usually I would've been annoyed at this, but now I just chuckled at her shocked expression. Beast Boy didn't seem to realize the middle of our dancing sandwich had evaporated and continued dancing all through this. I didn't care that he was still dancing and grinding to the beat, but I did care that he was grinding up against me.

"Uhh... Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?" he grinned, finally detaching himself from my hips and swaying to the music. He really did seem to dance like a girl, his small frame accented the way he rocked his hips to the side. I caught myself watching his hips instead of his face and blushed. _It's the alcohol. I may be a super hero, but I'm still a teenage boy._

"Star left." I said awkwardly now that he wasn't dancing up against me anymore.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." he grinned.

I grinned back. "Right."

We continued to dance, sweat dripping off our faces as we continued to move non-stop. About half an hour later, we found Star again. She was drunk now and sitting with some guys who were trying to chat her up. She simply giggled at what they said, naive to what they were incinnuating. She saw me and joined us without hesitation, leaving all the other guys miffed. I even heard one ask why they'd "lost her to the fags." It annoyed me, but I _was _wearing eyeliner and dancing with Beast Boy, so I just let it go.

"Robin?"

I looked over at Beast Boy. We were at the bar, now. Wait. When did we get here? He was looking down at his glass. "Yeah?"

"What... Would you say if Speedy said he loved you?"

I blinked. Um. "Is that hypothetical?"

"Yeah, sure." He wasn't looking at me.

I shrugged. "I'd probably tease him until he punched me. Then we'd go back to normal. He knows I don't like him."

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy asked. He looked pretty serious for a _hypothetical _question about _Speedy_. "Are you sure he knows?"

"Well, yeah. I've already told him." I said, taken aback. I frowned. "Beast Boy, what are you really talking about?"

"He actually does like you!" Beast Boy squeaked, eyes round as plates.

"Yeah... no! I... don't actually know. He's bi and he called me hot once. I told him not to start anything, I didn't like him and he said he knew I wasn't about to go for him."

Beast Boy's eyes sank to the floor and drifted back to his drink. "Oh."

"What's this really about?" I asked again.

"N-Nothing." he muttered and stood up. "I'm gonna go find Star."

"Wait." I walked over to him and he finally looked up at me. "What's wrong?"

He leaned in and kissed me quickly. I touched my fingers to my lips and quirked an eyebrow up. "Uhh..."

He turned around and dived into the sea of people. I called after him but he kept going in, so I followed him. As I fought off swarms of people, my mind went into overdrive; Beast Boy liked me. He had been following me around lately. My mind jumped back to the first time we met when he had called me 'sir' and acted like my fan boy. I found myself thinking over and over about what he had said before we had left the Tower.

_"I dunno what I am. I haven't fallen in love yet."_

It made me think about myself. I'd always assumed I was straight. I'd even had a crush on Starfire for the longest time when we'd first gotten together. I'd even thought Raven was hot when I'd first seen her. But now... now, I was starting to doubt myself. What if I did like Beast Boy? What if...

I didn't get a chance to catch up with my thoughts because I caught a glimpse of his grey gloves and grabbed the hand, praying it was _his _hand and not someone else. I tugged and heard him whine. Thank God it was him. I pulled hard and he fell backwards into my arms. I looked down at him for a second while we both looked at each other, waiting for someone else to react first. After about a second and a half, Beast Boy shoved me off and turned again. I grabbed his arms and pulled him back again. I grabbed the back of his neck amd pulled him into a kiss. The people around us didn't seem to notice, thank God. It would be really awkward if we were found. Damn, I could just se the headlines now: _Teen Titans Make Out Session, Sources Say_.

Ugh, I hated being famous. Well, a small part of my brain did any ways.

"Gerrof me." Beast Boy mumbled and squirmed.

I let go of him. "But-"

"Just... You're doing this because it's my birthday, right? It's just an act to keep me happy? Tell me it's just an act."

I'd forgotten it was still his birthday.

"No, I-"

"Robin, just tell me!" he said harshly. Once again, he wasn't looking at me.

"No."

He looked up at me. Instead of being happy and bright like he usually was, he glared at me. Yeah, that's right. Glared at me. I'd just told him it wasn't an act and he was throwing daggers at my soul! Okay, emo metaphor there...

Then, he _punched _me.

I stumbed a little, not expecting the blow. "Beast Boy...!"

"Don't. Mess with me, Robin." he said. "You like Star. You've always liked Star. I don't even fir in the equation."

"Who said there was an equation!" I snapped. People were starting to stare at us. I didn't care.

"There's always an equation! Always!" Was he crying? No, I think it's just sweat. "I never fit in it so just go back to your perfect, superficial life with Starfire!"

That wasn't fair. "This has nothing to do with her! Don't get her involved!" I shouted.

Speedy was next to me. "C'mon, Dick."

"Get off me!" I snapped. We found ourselves in an empty circle, everyone else backing away and watching the fight. I could hear them whispering.

"What's wrong?" "Did he cheat on that boy?" "Isn't that...?" "I think so, yeah." "Eww, fags."

I ground my teeth together. "What's your problem? I told you it wasn't an act so it wasn't an act, okay? What more do you want from me!"

"I want you to stop hiding!" he shouted.

... What?

"I want you to tell me what's going on in your head! I want to figure you out!" he eyes were squeezed shut and Starfire was behind him, hand hovering over his shoulder. "You do thing without thinking and it hurts! I want to know if you used your fucking brain before kissing me!"

Starfire touched his arms and he spun towards her. She jumped a little, expecting a hit, but he only buried his face in her shirt and burst into tears. She rubbed his back and glared at me, escorting him out.

"Time to go, Dick." Speedy said into my ear. I was shaking with anger and shock and hate and embarrassment and a lot of other emotions they had no names for. I nodded in defeat and we left to his car. "I think you better stay with me tonight."

"Sure." I said dully. We drove in silence for a while while I tried to think, but nothing was sticking. Finally, I snapped. "What was he talking about! Why did he have to go do that in public!"

Speedy chuckled and I glared at him. "Sorry, man, but you really are hopeless."

"If you're so bright then tell me what he meant." I said huffily.

"From what I heard, you kissed him, right?"

I nodded.

"In that case, he's worried that you don't actually like him. That you were just kissing him back on instinct. I mean, after... well after all he's been through, he needs security. To know that you're gonna be serious if you want him. To go steady."

"All that from one kiss?" I asked, raising me eyebrows.

"He's come to me before." Speedy admitted. He drove into his driveway and we got out.

"About me?"

"Not specifically, but your name might of popped up once in a while." he said and unlocked the door.

"He..." I shook my head and pulled off my shoes. "This is stupid. I don't get him, Speedy. The guy doesn't follow any of the rules and makes up half of them! He's impossible to read!"

"That's exactly what he was saying about you, except that you don't make up rules, you don't think." Speedy said. He handed me a pair of pyjamas I'd left here a while ago. "When it comes to decisions or what to do, you almost always act on impulse, kicking the bad guy into smithereens before asking what he was after."

"Meaning?" I asked icily, grabbing a glass of milk from his fridge.

"Meaning..." he grabbed a Gatorade for himself and looked me in the eye, his face about five inches away from mine. "That you need to stop and think before acting. Don't kiss him without thinking about it."

"I did think!" I snapped.

"How long?"

"About five seconds." I muttered.

Speedy grinned at me. Leaning forwards, he gently knocked our foreheads together and laughed lightly. "Use your brain, Dick. You're not that stupid."

I sighed irritably and stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"Think!" Speedy called after me and gave him the finger as I walked to the guest room I had claimed after all my nights sleeping here. I could hear him laughing as I shut the door. I fell backwards onto my bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking.

Did I like Beast Boy? Did I love Beast Boy? Did I even like _guys_!

I sighed and shut my eyes, frowning as I tried to concentrate. Instead of trying to arrange my emotions into words, I thought about how I felt when Beast Boy kissed me. I remember I had wanted to smile, my chest felt warm and my brain was screaming at me to run away as fast as possible. It hadn't been like when I kissed Starfire for the first time. That had been more of a surprise and time really did 'stand still' like they say in fairytales, but not from love-at-first-sight. It was more... awkward time standing still rather than full blown hearts and fireworks. It was almost unreal. Time had continued ticking with Beast Boy. It _had _been real.

I screamed into my pillow and curled into a ball, falling asleep hugging the sheets.

"Wake up, Dick! Time to go!"

I lifted my head up and blinked sleepily. "Ehh?"

Speedy was at the door, grinning at me. "We have a conference to make."

"Con... frence?"

"You're still as delirious as ever when you wake up. How cute." Speedy ruffled my hair and I batted his hand. "Your boyfriend wants to talk to you and so does the press."

I groaned. "Mnghhh... He's not my-"

"Wake up, man. Time to go." Speedy shook me and threw some clothes in my face. " Get dressed. I hope they fit."

He closed the door and I got dressed quickly, grabbing my shoes last minute as he hauled me out the door. When we were in the car halfway to the pizza place on Main Street, I looked at him. "Did Beast Boy really call?"

"Nope."

Figures. Speedy was always lying to me to take me places I didn't want to go. He once said we were going bowling just to get me to go on a road trip. Of course, I'd jumped out of the car while we were on the highway into the river and ran home. I was never one for spontinuity. "So where are we going?"

"To go see him."

"He won't want to talk to me." I said, folding my hands over my chest.

"Then I'll lock you both in a room together." Speedy said, stubbornly refusing to let this go.

"Why can't you just let this blow over?"

"Because it's not the kind of thing you let blow over." Speedy said. "You've gotta nip this in the bud, Dick. You can't do this to him."

"I don't even know what I'm doing." I said honestly.

"You've got about ten seconds to figure it out because we're here and he's coming over." Speedy said.

It was true. Beast Boy was running over to our car. I opened the door and he tackled me shouting apology after apology.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't _ever _do that again!"

"D-Do what?" I asked, peeling him off me and sitting up on the car floor.

"Leave." Beast Boy said. "I thought you were leaving for good."

"I-I'm not! Honest!" I spluttered, shocked at how terrified he looked. "Listen..."

"I over reacted and I'm sorry. Star told me how you feel."

"She... did?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah. She told me about..."

I followed Beast Boy's gaze up to Speedy. The boy was smiling down on me, resting his arms on the wheel. "Speedy...?"

We both laughed. "I'm not dating Speedy, stupid. We're just friends."

"You are?"

Speedy nodded. "He has zero interest in me. I've already tried."

"Told you." I said.

Beast Boy blushed a little. "Sorry..."

"Stop saying that." I said. He looked nervously at me.

"Does that... Uhm..."

I kissed him. He grinned.

"Get out of my car. I have to go." Speedy said.

Oh, Speedy. I love you. So caring and generous. "You're ruining the moment."

"Don't care. I've got to go. I'm serious." he said.

Beast Boy gave me his hand and pulled me up. I shut the door and we waved as Speedy drove off, my arm somehow wrapping itself around Beast Boy's waist.

I looked down at him. "So."

He smiled. "Yeah?"

"I've thought it over." I said as we walked back to the Tower. "I stayed up all night thinking. My head almost exploded."

"Liar." he giggled. "I bet you fell asleep right away."

"Not _right _away."

Beast Boy laughed and clung tighter as if I was gonna escape if he let go. I let go of his waist and slipped me fingers between his. I lifted our hands up and kissed the back of his hand. He smiled and we walked into the Tower to the sounds of Cyborg screaming at me.

"Rob! Where did you go? Why was BB crying last night and what did you say? Are you-"

He noticed our hands and blinked.

"What the hell!"

"Dude, shut up." Beast Boy said, covering one of his ears. "You're way too loud."

"I'm loud? I have a damn good reason to be loud!" he snapped. He pointed a finger at me and he somehow reminded me of the over-protected father. "Just don't start making out in the halls."

I grinned and kissed Beast Boy full on the lips. Beast Boy caught on and ran one hand under my shirt and another through my hair. Cyborg made a gagging noise and quickly disappeared.

Letting go of him, Beast Boy whined and pulled me back. I couldn't help but laugh into the kiss.

If this was gonna be the final outcome, I guess clubbing wasn't so bad.


End file.
